Implementations herein relate to systems and methods of processing and automatically processing data associated with networked systems including features and functionality related to processing information associated with first users, such as celebrities, luminaries and/or those with marketable talents and skills or abilities to provide products such as interesting experiences, related to interaction with other users, such as fans of the celebrities and luminaries or any users interested in securing such products and/or experiences.